


Lacking

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tip tapping of rain draws attention to the deafening silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking

Sherlock hated the rain. Tip tapping on the windows, making silence seem that much louder. People didn’t know the intricacies of the water system and how important rain was to the planet’s, and humankind’s, continued existence but he did and even he found it boring.

John listened to it tip-tapping on the windows, highlighting the silence, making the lack of complaint all the more lacking. They weren’t even the same windows, it was even the same room but somehow the presence of rain made him that much more painfully aware of everything.

Acknowledging it made it so much worse but it refused to be ignored. 

The rain. 

The lack of Sherlock moaning about the rain. 

The lack of Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #22: Weekly Drabbles #4 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com/  
> 


End file.
